


Tease

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Got Me Hot N' Bothered [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cas knows, fingering under a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Crowley can be suck a fucking tease.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Can you please do a smutty Crowley fic where he and the reader is in a relationship, but they haven’t told TFW yet because they are, well, overprotective and one day Crowley starts fingering the reader under the table as the whole gang is doing research in the bunker? :)

You shot Crowley a dirty look as his hand caressed the inside of your thigh. You were still wet - how couldn't you? Crowley had teased the living daylights out of you this morning, only to leave you hot and bothered. Then he told you to wear a skirt and no panties. The fucker had planned all this! 

"Why is he here again?", you asked, thumb pointing at Crowley, raising your eyebrow. Dean shrugged.

"He just kinda comes and goes."

Crowley's finger brushed over your entrance, fingers dipping in slightly. 

You blew out air, hoping it came across annoyed enough. Trying to shift away from Crowley proved to be difficult. He was a demon after all, and was way stronger than you. He could easily hold you in place.

Crowley pushed his fingers inside, slowly, deeply, so you could feel every move inside of you. Embarrassment burned in your veins, and you hid your face in your book, trying your hardest to ignore Crowleys fingers. 

Of course that's when he brushed his thumb over your sensitive clit. You whined, laying the book down and putting your head on it.

"You okay, (YN)?" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

"'M so hungry...", you murmured. Right in that moment, Deans stomach rumbled.

"Huh. Me too. I'ma get us some food."

"You're just going to get burgers, aren't you? Nope, I'm coming with you.", Sam chimed in. You raised your head, barely catching a glimpse of Sam and Dean leaving. Cas was staring at you, a look of murder in his eyes.

Shit, he knew, he knew, he knew! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Without a word, Cas vanished, and you let out a sigh of relief. Crowley chuckled, and you swatted your hand at him. 

Everything happened so quickly. Your arms were held behind your back, skirt flipped up with Crowley still deep inside of you, your upper body pressed against the table.

You whined pathetically, wiggling your hips to get him to move his fingers. 

"Be a good girl and stop moving..." You complied, biting your lip. The room was so open, and if Dean and Sam came back... or if Cas decided to come back-

You moaned as Crowley's fingers moved again, faster and harder than before. Wet squelching sound filled the air.

Your orgasm was approaching so quickly. You were on the brink of orgasm, and suddenly, Crowley was gone. 

"Fuck!", you cried out, legs shaking with your denied orgasm. You considered touching yourself, but decided against it. He would be back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
